Puste kartki
by Grangerv
Summary: Stracił wszystko. Zamknął pamiętnik i odłożył go na miejsce. Od tamtej pory wszystkie pozostałe kartki były puste.


Hermiona Granger siedziała w swoim dormitorium na łóżku i czytała książkę, a dokładniej – próbowała czytać. Nie mogła się na niczym skupić. Wciąż wspominała wydarzenia ostatniego wieczoru, mimowolnie się przy tym uśmiechając. Och, jakaż ona była szczęśliwa! Wreszcie pocałowała się z mężczyzną, którego darzyła uczuciem tak ogromnym, że nigdy by samej siebie nie podejrzewała o takie pokłady miłości w sobie. A jednak. Była zakochana. Była tak szalenie zakochana, jak nigdy! Wiedziała, że to jest już ta prawdziwa miłość, że wszystko, co będzie po niej, to będą tylko jej nieudolne podróbki. Chciała skończyć siódmą klasę, przeżyć wojnę, wygrać ją i tym samym pomóc mu wydostać się spod rozkazów Voldemorta, u którego był szpiegiem Dumbledore'a. Chciała, by Severus Snape przeżył. Nie wyobrażała sobie, że może być inaczej. Nie dopuszczała do siebie nawet takiej myśli. Robiło się jednak już późno, stwierdziła więc, że zejdzie do salonu posiedzieć z Harrym i Ronem, bo dzisiaj cały dzień ich unikała. Po prostu wciąż miała w głowie Severusa i nie była w stanie skupić się na rozmowie z kimkolwiek.

\- Już się lepiej czuję – rzuciła im na powitanie. Wcześniej powiedziała bowiem, że boli ją głowa i idzie się położyć.

\- To dobrze, martwiliśmy się – Harry podniósł głowę znad swojego wypracowania z wróżbiarstwa i uśmiechnął się. - Rozmawiałem z Dumbledore'em, tak poza tym. Ma być spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa, przeniosą nas jutro wieczorem do Nory – powiedział szeptem.

\- Snape dostarczył Dumbledore'owi jakieś informacje, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto ma zaatakować jakąś wioskę niedługo. Taka rozrywka dla śmierciożerców. I chcą obmyślić jakiś plan, żeby do tego nie dopuścić – wyjaśnił Ron. - I jeszcze jakieś gadanie ma być o tej wojnie i w ogóle, jak zawsze.

\- Rozrywka dla śmierciożerców – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem Hermiona. - Po prostu... brak słów.

\- Hermiono, to śmierciożercy, dla nich to nic złego – Ron uśmiechnął się do niej pobłażliwie.

\- I właśnie to mnie najbardziej przeraża – syknęła.

Zaczęła poprawiać błędy w wypracowaniu Harry'ego, gdy ten wraz z Ronem zajęli się grą w czarodziejskie szachy. Nagle, czytając o Jowiszu i jego znaczącym położeniu, coś strasznego pojawiło się w jej głowie.

\- A Snape? Też będzie brał udział w tym ataku? - zapytała, siląc się na obojętność i nawet nie podnosząc głowy znad wypracowania. Tak naprawdę wzrok miała wbity w jeden punkt, a wargi zaciśnięte. Wiedziała mniej więcej, na czym polegały te rozrywki śmierciożerców. Zabijanie, tortury, gwałty.

\- Pewnie tak, inaczej by się Sami-Wiecie-Kto nieźle wkurzył i zaczął zastanawiać – odparł Ron.

\- Poza tym, on pewnie również traktuje to jako rozrywkę – dodał Harry.

\- Przestań – powiedziała ostro Hermiona.

Nie spojrzeli nawet na nią, wiedzieli, że ma w naturze bronienie wszystkich i wszystkiego.

\- Idę do biblioteki – oznajmiła po dziesięciu minutach.

\- Hermiono, za dziesięć minut zakaz przebywania na korytarzach, który przecież sumiennie przestrzegasz. Zdążysz wrócić? - zapytał Ron z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Pewnie nie zdążę, ale muszę coś sprawdzić, teraz mi się przypomniało. Nie czekajcie. Spokojnie, nikt mnie nie przyłapie – zapewniła ich, po czym ruszyła w stronę przejścia.

Wcale nie zmierzała do biblioteki. Zmierzała do Severusa. Musiała dowiedzieć się, czy będzie brał udział w tym ataku. Najbardziej prawdopodobnej odpowiedzi już udzielił jej Ron, jednak teraz, gdy się okazało, że on również darzy ją uczuciem, nie mogła przejść obok tego co się z nim działo obojętnie. Stanęła przed drzwiami wiodącymi do jego gabinetu, mając nadzieję, że tam będzie. Czekała kilka minut, ale nikt nie otwierał. Nawet jeśli był w swoich komnatach, powinien usłyszeć pukanie. A może już śpi...

\- Co tutaj robisz o tej porze? - usłyszała za plecami.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła swojego ukochanego. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Przyszłam z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to ważne, jeśli przychodzisz tutaj chwilę przed patrolami nauczycieli na korytarzach – wpuścił ją do środka. - Lubią cię i wiedzą, że działasz w Zakonie, ale regulamin dotyczy wszystkich uczniów.

Zacisnęła usta. Wcale nie chciała, by mówił o niej w taki sposób. Ona jest uczennicą, on nauczycielem, ona ma przestrzegać regulaminu i tak dalej... Oczywiście było to wszystko prawdą, jednak... chyba nie miała ochoty słuchać tego, po tym, co między nimi zaszło.

\- Martwię się o ciebie, dlatego tu jestem – powiedziała, gdy przeszli do jego komnat i usiedli na sofie w salonie.

\- To znaczy?

Był przy niej taki spokojny. Taki opanowany. Gdy byli sami, nie było powodu, by nazywać go nienawidzącym wszystkich, podłym idiotą. Wiedziała, że ukazywał przy niej prawdziwego siebie. I była z tego powodu szczęśliwa.

\- Dowiedziałam się, że jutro ma być spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa i że ma odbyć się atak na jakąś wioskę przez... was – nie chciała wrzucać jego i śmierciożerców do jednego worka, ale niestety musiała spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy.

\- No tak, ale spotkanie właśnie ma odbyć się po to, abyśmy mogli obmyślić plan, jak temu przeciwdziałać.

\- Ale przecież była już taka akcja. Zakon nie zdążył i wiele mugoli ucierpiało.

\- Owszem, tak było – Snape ponuro zapatrzył się w ścianę po czym znów spojrzał na nią.

\- Chodzi mi o to – zaczęła, czując na sobie jego wzrok – że chciałam się upewnić, czy ty też będziesz robił te wszystkie straszne rzeczy, jakie robią oni wszyscy...

Schowała twarz w dłoniach na tę myśl, ale po chwili dzielnie uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego, wyczekując odpowiedzi.

\- To oczywiste, że będę brał udział w tym ataku. Niemniej, zawsze podczas takich akcji staram się jak najmniej się w to wszystko mieszać, unikać tych mugoli, ale jeśli na nich trafiam... Muszę wykonać to, co do mnie należy, jako śmierciożercy. Wiem, że to jest przerażające. Jeśli nie chcesz tego znosić, możesz wyjść i więcej nie wracać.

Pomyślała, że nie podoba jej się ta obojętność i oschłość w jego głosie.

\- Nie chcę wyjść. Nie wyjdę, choćby było bardzo źle, choćbym się bardzo przeraziła. Powiedziałeś, że mnie potrzebujesz, gdy mnie pocałowałeś, mam nadzieję, że chociaż to pamiętasz i się nie wyprzesz? - jej ton brzmiał dość oskarżycielsko.

\- Nie zamierzam się niczego wypierać. I nie jestem na tyle stary i chory, żeby nie pamiętać, co się działo wczoraj.

\- Ale dzisiaj już nie jesteś taki, jak wczoraj – posmutniała.

\- Czy ja jestem jak Weasley albo ktokolwiek, żeby być słodkim i milutkim, łaszącym się do nóg, kretynem?

\- W takim razie co, nie zamierzasz okazywać mi nawet szacunku?! - wstała. - Jak tak ma to wyglądać, to chyba jednak wolę iść do słodziutkiego i milutkiego, łaszącego się do nóg kretyna, Ronalda. Żegnam! - zaczęła iść szybkim krokiem w stronę drzwi.

Pomyślał, że nie może do tego dopuścić. Nie pozwoli na to, żeby teraz stąd wyszła. Chciał jej. Znalazł się przy niej, zanim zdążyła dojść do drzwi. Objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, po czym trzymając mocno, pochylił w dół i pocałował ją namiętnie w usta. Na początku nie chciała oddać mu pocałunku, ale jej walka z samą sobą nie trwała długo, i po chwili ona również go całowała.

\- Nadal wolisz Weasleya? - wymruczał jej prosto w ucho, przyprawiając o niesamowicie przyjemny dreszcz.

\- Chyba żartujesz – odparła cicho, zamykając oczy i poddając się jego pocałunkom i wędrującym po ciele dłoniom.

Przeniósł ją na fotel i usadowił na sobie, po czym ściągnął jej bluzkę i stanik. Zaczął całować ją po piersiach, a ona wtopiła dłonie w jego włosy i lekko szarpała go za nie. Przygryzł mocno jej sutek, na co głośno jęknęła, ale bardzo jej się to podobało. Zegar wybił dwudziestą drugą.

\- Idź już – powiedział nagle.

\- Co? - spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Ale... Sev...

\- Cisza nocna. Przyjdź jutro.

\- Jutro jest spotkanie...

\- To przyjdź pojutrze – zsadził ją z siebie, podał jej stanik i bluzkę po czym przygładził swoje włosy. Mówił to głosem tak obojętnym, jakby w ogóle mu nie zależało na tym, żeby przyszła, ale była tak w niego zapatrzona, że zdawała się tego nie słyszeć.

\- Przyjdę na pewno – odparła i uśmiechnęła się, po czym ubrała się i podeszła do niego, składając na jego policzku czuły pocałunek. - Śpij dobrze. Do zobaczenia jutro na spotkaniu. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się uda.

\- Dobrej nocy – odpowiedział i odprowadził ją wzrokiem do drzwi, po czym usiadł w tym samym fotelu, jednak po chwili coś w nim drgnęło, i przesiadł się na inny. Przywołał zaklęciem Ognistą Whisky.

Wyszła i próbowała nawet nie dopuścić do siebie myśli, że po prostu ją wygonił. Pobiegła szybko do salonu Gryfonów, nie natykając się po drodze na nikogo.

\- No, co tak szybko? - rzucili na jej widok Harry i Ron, którzy wciąż siedzieli przed kominkiem i grali w szachy.

\- Nie zajęło mi po prostu więcej czasu szukanie czegoś. Całe szczęście, bo jestem zmęczona i idę się położyć. Dobranoc.

Oddaliła się do dormitorium, a chłopcy nawet nie zauważyli w jej oczach tej iskry smutku.

Następnego dnia, równo o dziewiętnastej, zostali we czwórkę, wraz z Ginny, przeniesieni do Nory przez kominek Dumbledore'a. W Norze zebrało się już większość Zakonu. Czekali jeszcze na Tonks i Lupina oraz Snape'a. Wkrótce i oni się zjawili, można było więc zacząć zebranie.

\- Moi drodzy – Dumbledore, który zasiadł na końcu podłużnego stołu, powstał. - Prosto i na temat, bez zbędnych wstępów: dzisiaj musimy obmyślić plan, aby powstrzymać śmierciożerców przed napadem na małą, mugolską wioskę, która jest zaplanowana przez nich na wtorek, dzisiaj jest piątek, więc czasu jest niewiele, jednak na pewno dostatecznie dużo, by coś móc zdziałać. Oczywiście wykluczamy wcześniejsze plany, nie mogą się powtarzać, mogłoby to wydać Severusa. Niemniej, i tak trzeba wszystko wymyślić tak, aby Severus miał wygodne położenie w tym wszystkim, aby Voldemort nie miał większych podstaw, aby go podejrzewać o wydanie jego planu.

Snape spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem, jednak nic się nie odezwał. Szpieg u Czarnego Pana, najbardziej niebezpiecznego czarnoksiężnika na świecie. Jego zdrajca i donosiciel Dumbledore'a. Wygodne położenie, jak najbardziej, można mu wręcz pozazdrościć!

\- Myślałem nad tym dzisiaj sporo, i muszę wam wyznać, że mam już pewien plan, wymaga jednak waszej zgody i większego doprecyzowania – kontynuował dyrektor. - Wioska jest naprawdę niewielka, prawie wszystko skupia się wokół placu głównego, na którym planują pojawić się śmierciożercy, a ma ich być około dwudziestu.

\- Mają być raczej w większości młodzi i niedoświadczeni – wtrącił się Snape, nie siląc się nawet na powstanie – ale są oni wyjątkowo okrutni i niewyżyci, Czarny Pan wyjątkowo ich zafascynował, chcą pokazać mu, na co ich stać, stąd też pomysł ataku na tę wioskę. Musimy zacząć... musicie zacząć działać, gdy tylko się pojawią, bo, z tego co ich znam, rzucą się na pierwszą osobę, która pojawi się w polu widzenia. Atak jest przewidziany na godzinę piętnastą. Wtedy się pojawią. Bądźcie najlepiej godzinę wcześniej, ukryci. Trzeba jednak obmyślić strategię, jeśli nie chcecie, by was pozabijali bezmyślnie, bo jedyne zaklęcia, których używają, to Niewybaczalne. Łatwo im przychodzi niszczenie, ale raczej ich samych nie tak trudno zniszczyć.

\- Dziękujemy, Severusie – Dumbledore skinął głową w jego kierunku. - Na tę misję oczywiście nie możemy wysłać najmłodszych członków Zakonu, ponieważ jeśli jest mowa o niewyżytych bestiach, trzeba użyć ludzi bardziej doświadczonych. Wybaczcie mi za słowo użyć – uśmiechnął się lekko. - Musimy jednak skupić się na ratowaniu żyć i powstrzymywaniu Voldemorta przed górowaniem. Wszyscy jesteście potrzebni – spojrzał na Harry'ego, Rona, Hermionę, Ginny i bliźniaków. - Jednak na tę misję zgodził się już wyruszyć Remus, Alastor, Tonks, Artur, Kingsley oraz Syriusz. Myślę, że taka ekipa w pełni wystarczy, jeśli mowa o niedoświadczonych, młodocianych okrutnikach.

\- Panie profesorze, my też chcielibyśmy jakoś pomóc – wypalił Ron, a reszta młodych ludzi pokiwała głowami.

\- Cicho siedź, Ronaldzie! - krzyknęła pani Weasley. - Już mi wystarczy, że Artur tam będzie!

\- Prawdę mówiąc – zaczął Syriusz, a Hermiona już wiedziała, że za chwilę zostanie wyznaczone więcej osób, i na pewno będą to oni. Syriusza pewnie poprze Lupin, Lupina Tonks, Tonks Moody i tak dalej... - skoro mamy do czynienia z ludźmi nowymi, z nowymi śmierciożercami, może nasi nowi też przekonają się na własne oczy, jak to wygląda? Nie mówię, że muszą od razu walczyć – powiedział szybko, gdy napotkał groźne spojrzenie McGonagall i Molly. - Mogą po prostu gdzieś z ukrycia obserwować, i jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, pomóc.

\- W sumie pomysł nie jest zły. To byłaby lekcja dla nich i pokaz, co tak naprawdę się dzieje w Zakonie poza siedzeniem w ciepłej Norze i słuchaniu innych – powiedział Remus, zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Hermiony

\- No i byłaby ewentualna pomoc. Przecież są bardzo dobrzy w walce, co już udowodnili niejednokrotnie – _no tak, Tonks..._

 _Teraz tylko pozostało czekać na..._

\- Zgadzam się. Zakon Feniksa to nie tylko słuchanie i siedzenie na tyłkach, to walka i poświęcenie – zgodził się Moody.

Harry, Ron i Ginny wyglądali na wniebowziętych. Tylko Hermiona miała mieszane uczucia. Oczywiście, chciała pomóc, ale jednak widok zabijania nie był dla niej niczym pożądanym... Widok Severusa w stroju śmierciożercy...

\- Mogę w takim razie zgodzić się na trójkę – powiedział Dumbledore, a pani Weasley złapała się pod boki i spojrzała na niego groźnie spode łba. - Większa ilość naszych ludzi spowoduje, że magia będzie tam zbyt wyczuwalna.

\- Albusie, czy ty się słyszysz?! To są jeszcze dzieci!

\- Kochana Molly – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej dobrodusznie, ale ten jego uśmiech już na nią nie działał, odkąd jej dzieci dołączyły do Zakonu – To nie są już dzieci. I są w Zakonie.

\- Ja, Hermiona i Ron chcielibyśmy się tam przenieś – powiedział spokojnie Harry, a Hermiona spojrzała na niego zszokowana, jednak nie odezwała się.

\- Nie spodziewałem się po tobie niczego innego, Harry – dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Ma to po ojcu chrzestnym – Syriusz puścił do Harry'ego oczko.

Podczas reszty zebrania Hermiona myślami była już zupełnie gdzie indziej. Wiedziała tylko, że razem z Harrym i Ronem mają siedzieć ukryci za kamiennym murem, podczas gdy reszta będzie walczyć. Cholernie bała się o Severusa i Zakon, jednak wizja uczestniczenia w tym wszystkim przerażała ją najbardziej. Bała się, że coś się nie uda, że zobaczy jak Severus zabija jakiegoś niewinnego mugola, że go torturuje, albo... gwałci jakąś kobietę. Ale jeśli by jakąś gwałcił, to ona przecież już nie potrafiłaby na niego spojrzeć... Ach, jakby tylko zobaczyła, jak zabija bądź torturuje, też by nie mogła na niego spojrzeć! Wiedziała, że jest śmierciożercą i na pewno robił te wszystkie okropności, ale gdyby miała jeszcze na to patrzeć... Po kolacji wróciła z przyjaciółmi do zamku, i gdy tylko znalazła się w swoim dormitorium, pozwoliła sobie na cichy płacz. Musiała wypłakać to przerażenie.

Następnego dnia była sobota. Postanowiła, że po śniadaniu pójdzie wziąć gorącą kąpiel, później odrobi prace domowe i po obiedzie uda się do Severusa.

\- Idziemy dzisiaj do Hogsmeade, idziesz z nami? - zapytali ją podczas obiadu Harry i Ron.

\- Nie mogę – odparła natychmiast, szukając w głowie jakiejś wymówki. - Muszę znaleźć jakieś przydatne zaklęcia na wtorek, na wypadek, gdyby przyszło nam działać.

\- Oszalałaś?! Przecież tyle się nauczyłaś gdy istniała jeszcze Gwardia Dumbledore'a! - Harry poczuł się urażony, jakby uznała go za kiepskiego nauczyciela.

\- Harry, oczywiście! Ale chcę poznać także jakieś proste zaklęcia na wypadek, gdybyśmy zostali ranni, albo ktoś z naszych. Nie chodzi mi o walkę, ale o ratowanie życia...

\- W sumie ona ma rację – powiedział Ron, zjadając makaron z sosem. - Może się to przydać. Ale oby nie trzeba było tego używać.

\- Właśnie – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Ale na wszelki wypadek.

Gdy po obiedzie zmierzała do Severusa, pomyślała, że gdyby faktycznie się coś stało, wymagali by od niej jakiejś pomocy, ona sama by od siebie jej wymagała, a przecież wcale nie zamierzała się niczego teraz uczyć. Może pomyśli nad tym jutro i faktycznie czegoś poszuka.

\- Wejść – usłyszała, gdy zapukała do drzwi.

\- Cześć – powiedziała, wchodząc i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Witaj – rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie, po czym wrócił do eseju, który czytał. - Idź do komnat, zaraz tam przyjdę.

A niech szlag trafi tą jego oficjalność, pomyślała w duchu i poszła do jego salonu. Może tylko ona była w nim zakochana? Próbowała odgonić od siebie te myśli.

\- Napijemy się czegoś? - zapytał, wchodząc do środka.

\- Czemu ty jesteś taki zdystansowany wobec mnie?

Zatrzymał się, wyjmując szklanki z kredensu, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią.

\- To jaki mam być wobec ciebie właściwie?

\- Nie zachowuj się tak obojętnie – zmarszczyła brwi i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

Gdy się denerwowała albo była smutna, wydawała się jeszcze piękniejsza. Może dlatego tak często ją do takiego stanu doprowadzał. Podszedł do niej, wziął ją bez słowa na ręce, przerzucił sobie przez ramię i skierował się w stronę sypialni.

\- I nie będę – powiedział, unosząc jeden kącik ust.

Była zbyt zaskoczona, by się odezwać i cokolwiek zrobić. Po chwili byli już w jego sypialni. Rzucił ją na łóżko okryte aksamitną, czarną kołdrą. Pochylił się nad nią i zaczął całować ją po szyi, odpinając równocześnie guziki jej koszuli. Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy leżała pod nim całkowicie naga. Zabrał się za ściąganie swoich spodni.

\- Będziemy się kochać? - zapytała, widząc to. Nie wiedziała do końca, czy jest już na to gotowa, w końcu dotąd jedynie się całowali i pozwalali na pieszczoty...

\- Będziemy się pieprzyć – odpowiedział, po czym rozchylił jej nogi i nie zważając na jej rozszerzone oczy, szybko w nią wszedł. Do końca.

\- CHOLERA! SEVERUSIE! JAK TO BOLI! - krzyknęła.

\- Miłość boli, Hermiono – szepnął do jej ucha, po czym zaczął poruszać się w niej wolno i delikatnie. - Wybacz, chyba przesadziłem jak na pierwszy raz.

\- Nawet nie zapytałeś mnie o zgodę.

\- Przychodząc do mnie automatycznie zgadzasz się na wszystko.

\- Słucham?! To jakbyś zaczął mnie torturować, to też uznałbyś, że miałeś na to moją zgodę?

\- Całkiem możliwe.

\- Co z ciebie za człowiek, w ogóle? ODSUŃ SIĘ ODE MNIE. Jesteś podłym śmierciożercą!

Wyszedł z niej, delikatnie zmienił jej pozycję z leżącej na siedzącą i ścisnął za dłonie.

\- Nigdy więcej tak nie mów – powiedział, patrząc jej w oczy. - Nie jestem podłym śmierciożercą. To, że jestem JEGO zwolennikiem, to może i prawda, ale nie wiem czy można to nazwać zniewoleniem, jeśli ja go szpieguję. I to po to, żeby uratować życie niewinnym i po to, żeby Dumbledore wygrał. Wciąż tego nie rozumiesz?

\- Rozumiem – odparła niemal natychmiast.

\- Ostatnią rzeczą, którą chcę, jest to, żebyś i ty uważała mnie za złego. Zależy mi na tobie, Hermiono, ale jeśli ty będziesz wątpiła w to, kim naprawdę jestem, to równie dobrze możemy się teraz pożegnać.

\- Przepraszam, Sev. Nie powinnam tak mówić... Wybacz mi... - spuściła głowę. - Kocham cię bardzo, ale ta wojna mnie czasem przerasta i źle na mnie wpływa.

\- Ja wiem. I chcę być dla ciebie ukojeniem w tym wszystkim, tak jak ty jesteś dla mnie.

Uśmiechnęła się na te słowa i znów na niego spojrzała. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, a potem nagle złapał się za przedramię.

\- Cholera, wzywa mnie... - mruknął i zaczął pospiesznie się ubierać. - Czekasz tu? Nie mam pojęcia, za ile wrócę.

\- Poczekam – odparła z przerażeniem w głosie.

Pochylił się nad nią i pocałował ją w czoło, po czym wyszedł z komnat. Została pierwszy raz sama w tym mieszkaniu. Nie wiedziała kompletnie, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Bardzo się martwiła. Wzywał go na zebranie czy indywidualne spotkanie? Wyszła ze sypialni i zaczęła przechadzać się po jego salonie, zmierzając w kierunku biblioteczki, która zajmowała całą ścianę i była wypchana książkami od dołu do góry. Skoro są razem, to chyba nic się nie stanie, jeśli poprzegląda jego książki, prawda? Nie, chwila, Granger, pomyślała, nie jesteś z nim razem, jesteś tylko jego kochanką, rozumiesz? Zmarszczyła brwi. Czyżby cichy głosik podpowiadał jej dobrze? Czy dla niego nie był to związek, tylko przelotny romans? Miała nadzieję, że nie. Jeździła palcem wskazującym po grzbietach wystających książek i czytała ich tytuły. Trafiła wreszcie na małą, znacznie niepasującą do wielkich tomiszczy, książeczkę, bez tytułu na grzbiecie.

\- Nie powinnam. Nie powinnam. Nie powinnam – zaczęła szeptać sama do siebie, jednak po chwili wyciągnęła książeczkę.

Nie była to książeczka. Był to pamiętnik Severusa Snape'a z... tego roku! O matko, gdybym tylko to przeczytała, pomyślała podniecona, wszystko bym wreszcie wiedziała! Może będzie coś o mnie! Musi być! Nie zważając na to co robi, otworzyła dziennik na ostatnich zapisanych stronach. Przypomniała sobie, że dzisiaj jest trzynasty kwiecień. Był wpis z dwunastego!

 _ **12 kwietnia 1998**_

 _Odchodzę jak najdalej, gdy ta bliskość nic nie znaczy. Żyłem tak długo w bólu, że teraz, kiedy pulsuje on razem z moim silnym, równym biciem serca, to już mi nie przeszkadza._

Nic nie rozumiała... Jaka bliskość? Przeszła do kolejnego wpisu, a był on z dnia ich pocałunku. Musiał napisać coś o niej!

 _ **09 kwietnia 1998**_

 _Świadomie wybrałem tą cięższą z dróg, bo jeśli mam wygrywać, to wszystko. Kolejną wspaniałą książką, warto zauważyć – mugolską, bo dla mnie są dużo lepsze i bardziej wartościowe, niż te pisane przez czarodziejskich pisarzy - przeczytałem. Tym razem Hemingway'a. Ale co mnie zadziwia... Pisał, że człowiek nie jest stworzony do klęski, a sam popełnił samobójstwo. Przegrał?_

Z rozczarowaniem stwierdziła, że nic tu o niej nie zapisał. Straciła już nawet poczucie, że przegląda coś tak osobistego, jak pamiętnik. Wiedziała, że dalej już o niej nic nie może być, bo wtedy nawet na nią nie patrzył, ale jednak zdecydowała się przeczytać więcej.

 _ **01 kwietnia 1998**_

 _Nie jesteś kobietą mojego typu. Lubisz czuć, że mężczyzna się stara i że jesteś kimś, a nie kimkolwiek. Lubisz być, a nie bywać. Czy chciałbym poczuć coś nowego, czy nie, sam nie wiem. Wciąż palę te papierosy i patrzę w te Twoje oczy i myślę, że to piekło nigdy się nie skończy. Cóż. Myślałaś, że chociaż ja zostanę na dłużej. Lubiłaś, jak zaprzeczałem, gdy mówiłaś, że i tak mi się znudzisz... Jesteś taką dziewczynką i suką w jednym. Delicją i zgubą w jednym. Ale nie zgubą dla mnie. Nic mnie nie obchodzisz i chyba się z tym godzisz, bo odchodzisz. Miłego życia._

 _ **08 marca 1998**_

 _Cytując Henryka Sienkiewicza, który od kilku dni chodzi mi po głowie, a może konkretniej, nie on – i całe szczęście – tylko jego tekst - „Żyłem jak chciałem i umrę, jak mi się podoba". Nikt nie ma nade mną żadnej władzy. Może nawet i Merlin. Chociaż Ciebie, Wszechmogący, i Twoją władzę, jeszcze bym zniósł. Bogów na tej planecie nie ma. I nie jest nim ani Jeden, ani Drugi..._

 _ **02 marca 1998**_

 _Kochanie, nie bądź zła, człowiek się zmienia._

 _ **19 lutego 1998**_

 _Dla niej zrobiłbym może i wszystko, ale ona dla mnie zdecydowanie zbyt wiele._

 _ **16 lutego 1998**_

 _To nie alkohol, Jeden i Drugi, chujowa pogoda czy te wszystkie tanie kurwy mnie zmieniły. Tylko ból. Chcę uciec od problemów. To takie tchórzostwo, że chuj mnie strzela, jak sobie uświadamiam, że faktycznie tego chcę. Ale nie mogę. Bo one są we mnie._

 _ **12 lutego 1998**_

 _Kochanie, rozbawiłaś mnie - „Jeszcze się przyzwyczaisz do kochanej mnie, a potem znajdziesz sobie bardziej rozrywkową, może nawet i z temperamentem zbliżonym do Twojego, i mnie zrzucisz." - Kochanie, na łóżko chyba._

Zatrzasnęła dziennik. Zatrzasnęła i wrzasnęła na całe lochy. Odłożyła go z powrotem na miejsce, jednak miała ochotę cisnąć nim o ścianę.

\- CO TO BYŁO, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY?! - zaczęła krzyczeć i walić pięścią w ścianę.

Nie wiedziała nawet, czym się tak bardzo rozczarowała. Tym, że z jego wpisów wynikało, że jest FAKTYCZNIE podłym śmierciożercą, a przynajmniej ona tak to interpretowała, doszukawszy się w tych słowach głębszego sensu, czy to, że zaledwie chwilę przed nią, miał jakąś inną kobietę, którą się najzwyczajniej w świecie bawił?! I jeszcze jakieś tanie kurwy! Szukał miłości w burdelu? A nie. On nie szuka miłości. On szuka zabawek. I co?! Ona jest kolejną z tych jego zabawek, tak? Zaczęła płakać. Klęknęła na ziemi.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedziała samej sobie.

Wstała, zamknęła oczy i policzyła do dziesięciu. Musiała się opanować. Gdy już to zrobiła, a przynajmniej spróbowała kilka razy zrobić, wyszła z komnat i pobiegła na górę. Nie chciała go póki co widzieć.

Nadszedł wtorek, dzień ataku na wioskę. Do tego dnia nie widziała się z Severusem, poza lekcjami eliksirów, gdzie nie dawała po sobie niczego poznać, chociaż widziała, że przygląda jej się badawczo. Po skończonych zajęciach, o godzinie trzynastej trzydzieści, przebrali się i Dumbledore przeniósł ich do Nory, skąd mieli aportować się na miejsce wraz z innymi. Wysłuchawszy wcześniej wszelkich instrukcji, wreszcie nadeszła chwila, kiedy mieli wyruszyć. Aportowali się o godzinie czternastej. Na śmierciożerców mieli czekać jeszcze godzinę, więc wszyscy już zajęli miejsca. Harry, Ron i Hermiona zgodnie z ustaleniami siedzieli już za murem i mieli obserwować walkę, w razie konieczności, mogli pomóc.

\- Hermiono, co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje? - zapytał Harry.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Jesteś taka nieobecna duchowo. Myślami gdzie indziej.

\- Zresztą nie tylko duchowo... - wtrącił Ron. - Ciągle cię nie ma.

\- Wiecie, że mam teraz trudny okres... - odparła wymijająco.

\- Ale wiesz, że w razie czego, możesz nam wszystko powiedzieć?

\- Tak, Harry, wiem – wymusiła uśmiech. - Ale nic się nie dzieje.

Harry i Ron zajęli się rozmową na temat nadchodzącej akcji, a Hermiona znów uciekła myślami gdzie indziej. Czy Severus mógł się domyślić, że przejrzała ten dziennik? Jeśli tak, to zapewne będzie wściekły, bo z pewnością nie zamierzał jej wyjaśniać niczego ani przepraszać... To chyba rozdział zamknięty... Z zamyślenia wyrwały ją dźwięki aportacji. Poczuła, że robi jej się gorąco i nim zdążyła wychylić głowę zza muru, usłyszała rzucane zaklęcia, krzyki. Gdy spojrzała na plac główny, na którym znajdowało się na oko dwudziestu mężczyzn ubranych na czarno, z maskami, zauważyła, że ludzie, którzy znajdowali się na swoich podwórkach, zachowywali się tak, jakby niczego nie widzieli.

\- Zabezpieczenia Zakonu – Harry dostrzegł jej zdziwione spojrzenie w kierunku mugoli.

\- Harry, przecież oni mają wielką przewagę liczebną, dlaczego Dumbledore wysłał tu tylko tylu ludzi?! - zauważyła z przerażeniem nagle Hermiona.

\- Ale nasi są sto razy mocniejsi.

Zastanawiała się, czy sam wierzył w to, co mówił. Czy jakość ma znaczenie, gdy przewaga liczebna jest duża w walce na śmierć i życie? Nie tak pojmowała atak... Zaczęła rozglądać się podświadomie za Severusem, ale nie była w stanie go rozpoznać wśród śmierciożerców.

\- Tonks straciła różdżkę! - zawołał Ron ze strachem w głosie.

Tonks przewróciła się na drewniany płot, a jej różdżka odleciała daleko. Jeden ze śmierciożerców ją rozbroił i już ku niej zmierzał.

\- DRĘTWOTA! - ryknął Lupin, zjawiając się szybko przy Tonks i zasłaniając ją swoim ciałem przed śmierciożercą, którego na szczęście zaklęcie trafiło.

Nagle Harry spostrzegł, że Syriusz przywołuje ich gestem ręki.

\- Mamy iść – rzucił tylko w stronę Hermiony i Rona, i opuszczając kryjówkę, zaczął biec ku Syriuszowi.

\- HARRY, OSZALAŁEŚ?! MIELIŚMY DZIAŁAĆ W CZASIE KONIECZNOŚCI, A NIE DLA ZABAWY! - krzyczała za nim Hermiona, lecz już nie miała wyjścia, musiała stawić czoła śmierciożercą, bo już ich przyuważyli.

Pobiegła z Ronem w stronę Syriusza i Harry'ego. Ku nim zaczęły mknąć zaklęcia.

\- Syriusz, po prostu, przykro mi to mówić, nie mam słów na to, co zrobiłeś, DRĘTWOTA! - Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie w stronę śmierciożercy, który już mierzył w nią różdżką. - Harry nie może się tak narażać, NA MIŁOŚĆ BOSKĄ! WSZYSCY OSZALELIŚCIE! JAK COŚ MU SIĘ STANIE, TO NIE RĘCZĘ ZA SIEBIE!

\- Hermiono, zaraz uznamy, że jesteś z nimi, tak na nas wrzeszczysz!

\- Harry, boję się o ciebie, rozumiesz?!

Wkrótce musieli się rozdzielić, jednak Hermiona została sama, bo wciąż walczyła z jakimś śmierciożercą o niebieskich oczach, podczas gdy inni polowali na Harry'ego i resztę Zakonu. W końcu jednak udało jej się pokonać śmierciożercę i zauważyła, jak pana Weasleya, pozbawionego różdżki, ściga jakiś śmierciożerca. Zniknęli za niewielkim laskiem. Pobiegła w tamtą stronę.

\- Immobulus! - krzyknęła w stronę biegnącego daleko przed nią śmierciożercę, chcąc go spowolnić i potem zaatakować.

Nie trafiła, jednak śmierciożerca odwrócił się w jej stronę i zaczął biec ku niej.

\- Imperio – usłyszała tuż za sobą.

Zaklęcie pomknęło ku biegnącemu w jej stronę śmierciożercy i trafiło go. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na osobę stojącą za nią. Odwróciła się. Tuż za nią stał inny śmierciożerca.

\- Przeproś ją – powiedział do zaczarowanego.

\- Przepraszam panią – śmierciożerca pod działaniem Imperiusa zareagował od razu.

\- Wspaniale. Drętwota – machnął różdżką, jakby od niechcenia a tamten odleciał do tyłu, tracąc przytomność.

\- Severusie, co ty robisz? - zapytała, ponieważ od początku wiedziała, z kim ma do czynienia.

\- Ratuję resztki twojej dumy, której i tak już masz bardzo niewiele, po przejrzeniu mojego dziennika – rozejrzał się wokoło i ściągnął maskę. - Ty idiotko, myślałaś, że umknie to mojej uwadze?

\- Aczkolwiek nie żałuję, że to zrobiłam. Przynajmniej wiem, jaki jesteś naprawdę. Mówiłeś, że mnie potrzebujesz! A byłam tylko do zaspokojenia twoich potrzeb! - w jej oczach stanęły łzy. Cholera z tym, że się zakochała...

\- Granger, potrzebuję cię jak... - udał, że się zastanawia. - No cóż, ja niczego nie potrzebuję.

\- Kłamałeś – powiedziała łamiącym się głosem.

\- Tak, kłamałem. Ale dziwi mnie, że mi zaufałaś. Przecież ja ciągle okłamuję Czarnego Pana. Dumbledore'a w razie konieczności też.

\- Oni to są ci... „Jeden i Drugi", tak? Stawiasz ich więc na równi? Piszesz, że nie ma żaden nad tobą władzy. Po której ty właściwie stoisz stronie, co?

Złapał ją mocno za ramię i przybliżył do siebie.

\- Po żadnej stronie nie stoję. Robię, co słuszne.

\- Kochałam cię – powiedziała po chwili, całkiem zalewając się łzami.

Pokręcił tylko z politowaniem głową i prychnął.

\- Więc zrób mi jakąś krzywdę – powiedziała wyzywająco, patrząc z szaleństwem w jego oczy. - Chcę to poczuć. No, dalej, zrób mi coś. Mocno. Ostro. Dobitnie. Chcę wiedzieć. Czuć. Że jestem dla ciebie nikim.

Odwrócił się i poszedł. I wtedy zrozumiała. Już jej zrobił wielką krzywdę. Odszedł. Po prostu odszedł. Wróciła na pole walki. Większość śmierciożerców już się aportowała. Wygrywali.

\- Wracamy – usłyszała po chwili.

Zauważyła, że już robi się ciemno. Ktoś złapał ją za ramię. Poczuła, jak odrywa się, a świat wokół niej zaczyna wirować. Nachodzi noc, tej nocy pewnie skonam, umrę, zanim mnie ktoś pokocha, pomyślała, a kolejne morze łez zaczęło spływać po jej policzkach.

Severus wrócił do swoich kwater zaraz po bitwie, którą na szczęście wygrał Zakon. Usiadł w fotelu, w tym, w którym kiedyś trzymał ją na kolanach. Zaklęciem przywołał swój pamiętnik i przeczytał wpis, który zamieścił tu rano.

 _ **15 kwietnia 1998**_

 _Zabrało mi Hermiony. Pierwszy raz zamieszczam tutaj czyjeś imię, ale myślę, że pierwszy raz czyjeś imię od wielu lat trafiło do mojego serca. Teraz, gdy przestała zwracać na mnie uwagę, czuję, że mi jej brak. Chyba coś do niej poczułem wielkiego. Zachowałem się okropnie ostatnio, w ogóle to ja ciągle zachowywałem się wobec niej okropnie, ale nie byłem w stanie sam przed sobą przyznać, że ktoś stał się dla mnie tak ważny. Próbuję sobie przypomnieć, co o niej pomyślałem, gdy pierwszy raz zwróciła moją uwagę. Próbuję zrozumieć, jak to się stało, że nagle stała się jedyną osobą, która się liczyła. Gdybym miał napisać, jak wygląda świat bez niej, po prostu zostawiłbym pustą kartkę._

Westchnął, przeczytawszy to kilka razy. Stracił wszystko. Bo jest za słaby. Zamknął pamiętnik i odłożył go na miejsce. Od tamtej pory wszystkie pozostałe kartki były puste.


End file.
